Rose Petals on a Moonlight Eve
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: After having multiple dreams about Edward and himself, Duck realizes how much he has feelings for the blue tender engine. But his love for him starts to get in the way of his duties especially near the beginning of the Sodor Moonlight Festival. Will he be able to confess? Read on and find out. Duck x Edward. First time doing this pairing please don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, Savanah here. I know, you guys must be saying how comes she has a new story but she hasn't finished with the others yet? I do apologize Blame it on my head with so many ideas lol! *ahem* anyway! I have a brand new fic that is in the works at the moment inside my mind. Called Rose Petals on a Moonlight Eve Starring Montague aka Duck, and Edward. If you all are some of you Fans of the pairing, then you came to the right place. NOTE: this will be my first Duck x Edward story ever! So enjoy and see you real soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's The Prologue Enjoy! ;)

~*Rose Petals on a Moonlight Eve~*

~*Prologue~*

Summary: After having multiple dreams about Edward and himself, Duck realizes how much he has feelings for the blue tender engine. But his love for him starts to get in the way of his duties especially near the beginning of the Sodor Moonlight Festival. Will he be able to confess? Read on and find out. Duck x Edward. First time doing this pairing please don't hate me.

Rated T For Some Adult Swearing in later chapters.

Genre: General/Romance.

Pairing: Montague aka Duck x Edward.

_It was a quiet and calm summer night on the Island of Sodor. The atmosphere was nice and the air was just right although it was a bit warm, there was a light breeze making it better. People and children all around were having a night-out taking in the sights by being at the park watching the twinkling stars sparkling like little diamonds and their favorite, the bright full moon that literally out-shined them most of all._

_ At Henry's Forest, there stood two engines who were staring up at the moon themselves. Their drivers and firemen had left them alone as they were playing a good game of cards to pass the time. They stared at each-other with love and purity in their eyes in which no words could explain how the moment felt but in short, it felt warm, and breath-taking at the same time; he gazed upon the young blue tender engine known as Edward who smiled so sweetly; his black eyes twinkled in delight making Montague who was affectionately known as Duck blush his cheeks gaining a hint of pink. Duck was an old Great Western pannier tank engine who lived and worked at Paddlington where he was admired and loved by many people and other trains like him but as time went on, he had to move. Then, in 1955, and arriving on Sodor, he felt awkward and nervous; he really didn't know anybody there let alone the tank, and tender engines including the diesels would look and laugh at him because of his shape and size mainly thinking he was weird._

_ But all that had changed and stopped shortly after when he met Sodor's number 2 who actually took a liking to him when he was his back engine for the day after an encounter with the troublesome trucks which made him happy and smiled for the assistance; he couldn't remember the last time he felt like his old self that he had to give him thanks. After a few days, he found himself being more cheerful than ever before. He was laughing, making friends, that The Fat Controller decided to make him be apart of his railway he had found a new home and it was all thanks to Edward._

_ The crickets were chirping making music in the grass, frogs croaked at the pond jumping off Lily-pads going into the water for a splash, and fireflies lit all over the place making the forest more romantic like. The engines stared in amazement. Edward looked over at Duck and giggled at his expression with half opened eyes. "Duck..." He whispered seeing him turning to pay full attention. He looked down towards the ground blushing. Duck blinked twice clearing his throat as his face started to get clammy; this was it the moment he had been waiting for so long and now it was finally going to come true._

_ "Duck, do you love me?" Edward asked softly and sweetly his tone of voice sounded so pure and innocent that it would sooth babies and put them to sleep at any given minute. He wanted to say yes but contained himself not wanting to sound like an obsessed freak; instead, he nodded his head once. "I love you more than life itself Edward; I really do and I mean it." "Well then, please... Kiss me and show me." His voice was pleading. Duck's firebox warmed up to the point it roared with excitement. He slowly started to close his orbs, he leaned in closer and closer until, their lips clash onto each-other's. It was soft to the touch as their wet tounges danced in their mouths. Moaning came into place. "Oh Duck..." Edward uttered out from the kiss as he felt his bottom lip being nibbled on and they gazed at the other for the entire night._

_There you have it enjoy! Chapter one will be up sometime next week don't forget to comment :) ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to do Chapter 1 after all enjoy.

Chapter 1.

_"Duck? Duck? DUCK!" Cried his driver as he saw the engine waking up in an instant looking all around in an alerted mode but saw that he was in his shed at Knapford Harbour. The sky was painted in a mixture of red, orange, and yellow as he closed his eyes and yawned the biggest yawn he could muster. "Ready for work?" His driver asked seeing him make a small smile in return but as soon as he went into the cab, The great western engine made a glum face. It had happened again; this had been the 4th time this week that he had a dream about a certain blue tender engine; and that was Edward to be exact. He couldn't help feeling how he felt whenever he was around him; Edward was more kindhearted, loyal, honest, and gentle than all the others; he was patient and always keened to help a friend out in need. And that's what Duck loved about him so much but wouldn't let it show that he kept it inside and kept doing what he would usually do._

_ Finally, he had made it over to Brendam Docks where he saw workers and fishermen going about doing their usual jobs. Cranky the crane was busily picking up and putting down crates full of different kinds of shell-fish and other things from the ship's arrivals. Duck sighed it was the same thing day after day; he would come to the docks, go to the coaling yards to pick up coal (plus having to deal pulling freight cars not to mention snapping at those troublesome trucks). But sometimes, he wished that something new would come up and maybe, just maybe he could dream once again._

_ Suddenly, he was pulled away from his thoughts by a familiar whistle. Thomas puffed in grinning. "Good Morning Duck, how are you doing on this lovely day like today?" Duck knitted his eyebrows together rolling his eyes and sighed. "What's so lovely about today Thomas? It's just an ordinary day like everyday to be exact and why are you so happy?" The cheeky blue tank engine still smiled very wide couldn't hold in what he was keeping inside of him. "The Fat Controller has a very important announcement to make over at Knapford Station and had told me to come and get you." Duck grew confused wondering what the "important announcement" might be about. "But what about work?" Thomas rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it we will have time for that later but right now, we must get going the others are waiting us." Duck nodded following his orders as they chuffed away leaving a cloud of steam behind._


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 2 enjoy feedback is much appreciated :)

Chapter 2.

The sun was beaming down on the brightly green trees all over the Island. Birds were singing their sweet little songs flying around and children were seen playing and having a blast; upon seeing the two engines, they stopped to wave hello and smile as loud whistles were then heard. While Thomas was blabbering on and on about the nice day that was going to be ahead, Duck just couldn't stop thinking about Edward. The beautiful bright sun reminded him of his kind handsome face that made that soft sweet smile that he admired a lot, his black eyes that sparkled their nice sparkle, and his perfect paint-job with the large #2 on his tender (that he loved to stare at). His name was being called by the tank engine about 3 times before he shook those thoughts out of his head blushing madly.

At Knapford Station, The other steamies, The Fat Controller and his two conductor-like bodyguards were waiting patiently for Thomas and Duck to arrive. They all smiled at each-other couldn't wait to find out what was going to be in store for them. Whistles were heard as they puffed in seeing their companions. It was now time. Standing up proudly with his hands behind him, he started to speak.

"Good Morning my fellow Steam Engines. You all must be wondering why I had called everyone here; well, I believe I think it is the best time to say what I need to say as of right now." They all listened very carefully and intensely their boilers bubbling, and fireboxes heating up. "Tonight is the first annual Sodor Moonlight Festival; it will be one of the greatest, most biggest events ever on the whole entire Island." All the engines smiled from buffer to buffer excitement written on their faces and whistled loudly. The only two, Percy and Duck, were confused; they had never heard about such an occasion like that before. "Um... What's a Moonlight Festival?" Percy asked his child-like curiousity rising. The Fat Controller smiled. "The Sodor Moonlight Festival, is a special festival that comes once every 500 years. It's a big celebration of the new-coming full moon that people had used its bright light to see to plant or get their crops from long ago and it even marks the official beginning of summer. There will be lots of delicious food, games, activities, and contests for the children and their families, live music and entertainment, and at the end, fireworks."

Percy smiled feeling excited already after hearing the information that was being blurted out this was indeed going to be a fun festival. All the engines were then assigned to their jobs for they were going to busy like never before. But Duck stayed behind as all the words were circling inside his mind; never in all the years he had lived on The Great Western Railway, he had heard about such a holiday that ever existed; but, this all sounded new to him and he wanted to be on his best behavior. _For Edward._

_Enjoy! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Good Morning, Here's Chapter 3 enjoy! :)

Chapter 3.

At the coaling yards, Duck was busily shunting old freight cars. Since on the Great Western Railway, he was very hard-working and loved to run things at clock-work where everywhere and everything were nice and neat. He then started to sigh; after the announcement of the festival, Duck just couldn't stop thinking about Edward and wondering how on Earth should he ask him to go out with him. The fantasies started to come back with the two kissing heatedly their tounges dancing in the other's mouth working the magic that was uncontrollable. Moaning was then heard as a loud whistle brought him back to reality; seeing who it was, it was none other than Edward himself with a concerned look on his face.

Duck stared wide-eyed as his cheeks grew hot with a shade of deep scarlet. He was now instantly embarrassed how he was moaning like that; he hoped and prayed to God that Sodor's number 2 didn't hear much (or nothing at all to be exact). "Oh uh, Edward, hello there, I didn't see you, what brings you here?" The green engine stuttered. "I heard noise and was wondering if you are alright? I hope I didn't disturb you." If Duck had the ability to shake his head, he would do it vigorously but instead he just smiled though in his mind he mentally and silently cursed to himself for being loud. "No not all I'm just shunting freight cars is all. Would you like to help?" Edward smiled warmly as they worked together not even saying a word.

The two engines grinned seeing all the hard work paid off and the yard was clean and coal free. Edward had to leave for he had to be back engine to help Gordon who was pulling the express train up on his hill. Tooting a goodbye to Duck who watched him chuff away but not without staring at his tender. The troublesome trucks giggled and jiggled for his poor attempts to ask him. "Hahahahaha, Duck is in love, Duck is in love." They sang over and over which made his boiler bubbled. "Oh isn't that sweet and sentimental? Duck is in love with an old engine who's even old enough to be a grandpa? Duck and Edward sitting in a shed, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." They then started to make kissing noises which sent him over the edge as he packed his pistons and gave them a well deserved shunt sending them flying.

"Shut the Hell Up!" He roared out causing them to stop immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 Right Now!

Chapter 4.

Duck mumbled and grumbled under his breath as he clickety clacked along the track. The nerve of those damn trucks teasing him like that so what if Edward was an old engine? age didn't matter to him as long as you were with that special someone, all was right with the world. He then stopped at a siding. He was thinking on how he should tell the blue tender engine without sounding stupid or idiotic he just couldn't help himself; he was quite normal with the others, but as soon he came in close contact with _him, he would get all tounge tied and he didn't want that to happen. He needed some help from someone who was always willing to assist him in every which way possible and would understand; he grinned a huge grin as he went further down._

_ Thomas was at the water tower getting his tanks filled up by his driver Bob. He had just finished delivering 3 large freight cars full of big rocks to and from the Blue Mountain Quarry and decided to take a nice well deserved break by getting a long drink that would do him some justice. Hearing a loud toot, he opened his eyes and smiled seeing Duck coming towards him._

_ "Hello Duck, how are you doing?" Duck smiled. "Just great Thomas everything's just swell." Seeing no one else but themselves, he quietly whispered. "Listen Thomas, do you have a minute?" He asked as Thomas nodded. "Of course I do Duck, now, what would you like to talk about?" Duck thought for a moment; should he even tell the tank engine? He knew that Thomas was very cheeky and would even go as far like doing tricks. One time, when Harold the Helicopter's blades were jammed, and he had to get them repaired at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Thomas went far to trick Duck by telling that the person was at Knapford Station. (Just so he could show Harold around). _

_ Duck took a deep breath and exhaled out. It was time to confess his secret._

_Part 2 coming soon. I even got the reference from the season 17 episode called The Thomas Way enjoy! Enjoy :) ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Part 2 of Chapter 4 enjoy! :) ;)

Chapter 4. Part 2.

Thomas waited patiently for his friend to speak up but then, he saw Duck's stern face. "Now Thomas, before I begin, will you promise me that you will not tell anyone about this?" "Yes Duck, I promise." "Do you swear on your life?" "I do solemnly swear. Now, I'm waiting let it rip." Sodor's number 1 said sounding very anxious to know. "Okay, here goes. I have this friend. And well, this friend has been having dreams about a blue engine lately; come to find out that he thinks that he's starting to fall in love for him. But, he's too shy to tell him his true feelings; whenever the certain and familiar blue engine comes into the scene, he starts to break out in sweats, his face turns red, and he even stutters like a fool. What should he do?"

Thomas didn't say anything. His face was just pure blank but then, something strange happened, his cheeks were turning into a rosy pink as his left eye twitched. "And who is that familiar blue engine Duck?" He stuttered feeling his wheels like they were rubber he hoped that this "friend" wasn't falling for him; he was too young to be involved into a romantic relationship and Gordon and Henry were already a couple as it is; which was surprising when they had told everyone letting it out and felt better lifting the strong burden off. As Duck was about to open his mouth again, Edward came puffing in seeing his two good friends.

"Hello Thomas, Hello Duck, what are two doing?" "Hello there Edward, we were just talking about Duck's friend having a crush on a-" Duck gave the tank engine a death glare which made him shut up in an instant as the green engine forced a smile which made Edward puzzled. "Are you alright Duck?" "oh y-y-y-yes Edward why do you ask?" "Well, for one thing, it seems to me that you look like you have seen a ghost. Are you sick or something? because I can shunt you to the Steam works to find out what is going on." Duck smiled a relaxed one this time. "No thanks Edward but thanks for the offer though I'm fine." "Alright then. Now, if you both will excuse me, Sir Topham Hatt asked me to deliver some milk over to the Sodor Dairy for the men to make some ice-cream for the festival tonight." And he smiled making a loud whistle chuffing away as Duck sighed in a dreamy manner. He turned back to Thomas who had a small smirk on his face that made him blush very, very deeply.

"Does this friend happen to be Montague also known as Duck who has a secret crush on Edward?" Thomas chuckled But Duck's death glare grew even more dark than ever. "So, I like Edward not saying he'll like me back." He turned away feeling his face turning into beet red. "Oh Duck, I didn't know you were into him like that. If you feel that way towards him, you should let him know." Duck looked down clearly ashamed and embarrassed at the same time; he didn't know how he should get the wise old tender engine to notice him. Truth was, he really never experienced what love was back in his old days but since meeting Edward, really changed him and he had been holding it in for many years.

"I don't know what to do Thomas, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" "Don't say that Duck, Edward is a very kindhearted and lovable engine who loves everyone he meets and would never turn them down no matter how rude or disrespectful they are. Heh, I remember how long it took Henry to reveal his secret admiration for Gordon." Duck was stunned. "I didn't know that they were-" "Yes they are they just don't show it because of our jobs that we do but, they are into each-other a lot. It took them about 4 months to tell us; now every night, it sounds like an explosion when they are alone." He winked referring to what the 2 big tender engines did which made Duck blush looking down having those naughty thoughts trapped inside.

Not too far away, Diesel, who despised steam engines, was listening to the conversation the entire time. He had no idea that such a funny-looking engine had a thing for the old engine. He smirked an evil smirk as he pulled away going to the Diesel works.

Woo! There you have it. Looks like trouble is brewing up stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Good Morning, Here's Chapter 5 take care :)

Chapter 5.

At the Diesel-Works, Diesel was explaining to the other diesels about the conversation with Thomas and Duck that he had overheard. They all smirked and laughed as hard as ever but not everyone thought it was funny; Mavis, a female diesel, and Paxton, had blank stares on their faces. Diesel took notice. "What's the matter with you two?" He asked. "Oh Diesel, do you always have to eavesdrop on private conversations like that? that was really un-called for." Mavis angrily stated; Paxton nodded sharing the same emotion. "She's right, so what if Duck is in love with Edward? nobody can't tell who to be with someone and besides, if they are, I'm happy for them." Diesel rolled his eyes. "Oh come on guys lighten up already; I mean, this could be something good and I think I know where to start." He backed out slowly letting out a wink as they all looked worried.

James, the splendid, but vain mixed traffic red engine, was over at Farmer McColl's Farm getting baskets and baskets full of shiny red apples that were going to be used as a game for the children at the festival later tonight. As his driver and fire-man were loading up, Diesel puffed up slowly having his usual devious smile; James rolled his eyes knitting his brows together. "Hello James, wonderful day isn't it? how have you been lately?" James was very suspicious; like the other steamies, he wasn't really fond of diesels especially this one right beside him.

"I'm fine thank you for asking Diesel. May I ask what are you doing here anyway?" "Oh, I was just taking in this gorgeous afternoon and thought I might pay you a little visit; besides, can't friends see each-other and chat for a little bit?" "Last time I checked, we were and ARE NOT friends so you can just keep on dreaming all you want." As he was about to leave, the BR 08 stopped him. "Wait James, I just wanted to tell you something and I'll leave you alone." James was growing very impatient; he really didn't have time for games right now. "What?" Diesel looked around. "Have you heard? Word has it that your funny looking friend has a crush on a familiar blue engine." James thought then it rang in his funnel. "Duck?" Diesel nodded. "Yeah, and it sounds like he is falling funnel over buffer with a certain "Old Iron" "Edward!?" James gasped seeing him nod. "Bingo. It seems to me that those two are really into each-other... A lot. I hope you're not too jealous."

James's face was quite similar to his paint-work. He couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. Sure he wasn't fond of the number 2 tender engine, but he grew to like him. He stuttered as Diesel smirked going back; he clenched his teeth gritting them as he let out a dark black cloud of steam. "_The nerve of him." He thought._

_Part 2 coming soon._


	9. Chapter 9

Get ready for Chapter 5. Part 2 ;)

Chapter 5. Part 2.

"Hehehe, one steamy down, 4 to go." Diesel smirked as he saw Gordon who was at Maron Station making his deep poop poop whistle sound at the people who were getting off and waving at him; they had come from afar for the moonlight festival tonight. He then left. Now was his chance. He beeped over to the large express engine who applied his brakes and look out from the corner of his eye and clenched his teeth. "Oh no, not him anyone but him." Gordon muttered as Diesel smiled.

"Hello Gordon, pulling the express as usual I see." Gordon harrumphed rolling his eyes. "Yes, after all, it IS my job. What do you want Diesel?" He asked sternly. "You are not going to believe what I told James. It appears that Duck and Edward are in love." Gordon gasped. Duck and Edward together? He never thought that the day would happen not since he and Henry came out and admitted themselves. But, he still wanted proof. "How did you know of this?" "That doesn't matter now. But, Edward doesn't seem nice and innocent; remember the time when he offended Harvey the crane?" Gordon nodded. "Yes I do but he apologized shortly after even going as far to help him in his time of need." "That might be true; just letting you know to tell Duck to be very careful is all because there's no telling what he will do. See ya, you arrogant thick sausage." And Diesel chuffed away leaving Sodor's number 4 dumbfounded.

Not long after, Henry puffed up seeing his lover on the tracks. He grew concerned. "Gordon, what's the matter?" He asked seeing him shaking his head to see his partner. "Nothing Henry. But, there is something I wanna talk to you about." And the two left slowly chuffing away.

Chapter 6 coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the wait but Here's Chapter 6.

Chapter 6.

After Gordon had explained everything what Diesel had told him to Henry, the green tender engine just couldn't say anything; he was flabbergasted But then got stern. "Gordon, don't you think that Diesel was just going a little bit over the top? after all, apart from being devious like he usually is, he can be exaggerative." Gordon looked down at the rails closing his eyes and sighed. "Henry, although I hate to admit that I'm wrong at times, I think you do have a point; Edward has always been real helpful despite not wanting help a little bit. Remember when Harvey first came to the Island how he offended him like that?" Henry nodded. "Yes, but the way he helped Percy, really changed him and saw that being different is special." "Or the time Emily first came to take Thomas's coaches and he didn't even say hi to her?" "That's because he was in a hurry but later that day he apologized and introduced himself properly." Henry replied even going as far to when he had rescued James after his driver was ill and the troublesome boys meddled with the controls.

Gordon sighed. If he had hands, then he would have just rubbed his temples just from hearing bull-shit. "Oh the indignity. Most of the times I wish we didn't have diesels always getting in the way of things he mumbled. "Don't be so upset Gordon. We shouldn't listen to anything what he tells us; besides, he just wants to start trouble is all. But, if Duck and Edward are really into each-other, let it be." Sodor's number 4 looked at number 3 and smirked. "You are too good to the others." Henry blushed. "That's because I show respect to who I care about unlike someone." The express engine blushed as he felt his lips being pulled in for a passionate kiss.

It didn't take no time for Diesel being on the move again. This time, he caught up with Percy who was delivering the mail. He told the little green saddle tank engine everything which made him sad; he didn't want to listen what was being told to him. After a huge mistake, he vowed to never put his trust in Diesels again; but, he didn't want to be rude so, he gave in.

"But why didn't Duck tell us? we're his friends." Percy said as the BR 08 sighed giving a sad expression. "Aw Percy, you got to understand that they will still be your friends but there are things that are not to be said about certain things because you're too young to know." "What kind of things?" Diesel looked around; he didn't really wanted to tell him about the birds and the bees just yet. "You'll understand when you get older but for now, just keep doing what you usually do." And he chuffed away to go tell Toby smirking.

Sorry for not having Chapter 6 up from last night, I was just about finished but then my IPad blacked out then, I got tired and had to go to bed but enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating; I was cleaning the house and doing laundry with my Mom but, on to the chapter!

Chapter 7.

Diesel came across the Harbor seeing Toby shunt some empty freight cars. The old, wise, and down-to-Earth steam tram was taking his time going smoothly and gently while smiling in the process. Upon seeing him, he gasped knocking down a car which left dust blowing in the air. "Hello Toby, sorry did I startled you?" "Don't worry about it Diesel, I'm alright. How are you? and what brings you here?" Toby asked. Diesel then started to explain every little detail that he had overheard making the steamy flabbergasted blinking his eyes in fast motion. But soon, became crossed.

"Now you listen here Diesel, Edward might be old, and of course sometimes he forgets things but I don't think it was his fault that he didn't say hello to Emily when she first arrived on the Island. He was also the one that discussed about taking Annie and Clarabel without asking Thomas first because the only reason was that he thought she was taking them to impress Sir Topham Hatt. You shouldn't put the blame on him like that; it's not right at all." But Diesel didn't believe; he was still making up as he tried again.

"Well, maybe he was just making a fuss about meeting her; besides, no one even took notice of that bossy boiler when she set her wheels on the railway." This made the steam tram even more crossed. "Don't talk about Emily that way Diesel. Yes, when she came, she had some inexperience but as time went on, she became more useful than ever; she has a lot of heart, and is very helpful often putting others instead of just herself. And the least you can do is respect her too." Diesel was stunned; there was no way in Hell that he was being scolded by the oldest steamy on Sodor but he wasn't giving up that easy and Toby was one of them. But then, it was Toby's turn to fire back at him.

"Well, do you also remember how you were bossing Fergus Diesel? do you recall?" Toby asked making a small smirk as the BR 08 looked down at the ground blush creeping up his cheeks. "But, all I'm saying is that He had more jobs to do that day and was going around trying to assist other engines that were in need of help and guidance. When Thomas left after being given a special to do, Emily was looking for work and saw that he had left his most trusted and wonderful coaches in the way that even her driver noticed that they weren't just any old spare ones and thought they would do instead. That's the honest truth why she passed Edward, and Percy who also didn't hi to her either which is why they thought she was doing her first ever express job after Thomas rescued James from a cow field due to his brake blocks being on fire."

Diesel rolled his eyes admitting that Toby was right and didn't see the point in tricking him anymore. But, he wasn't finished with his job yet; he had bigger fish to fry as he rolled away beeping with a sneer grin as Toby just sighed hoping that he would learn his lesson sooner than later.

Well, here you go. Hope this makes sense. Special thanks to tate310 for the nice help. :)

:)

okay, hope this helps A LOT take care!


	12. Chapter 12

Like I promised, here's Chapter 8 hope you enjoy and special and mighty thanks to tate310 for the assistance! :)

Chapter 8.

Duck was over at The Sodor Florist waiting for the woman who was putting the finishing touches on the beautiful bouquet of roses. White, pink, red, and yellow flowers stood proudly as she wrote in a card with help from the green engine. Duck's driver thanked her and paid for them getting inside the cab chuffing off. "Do you think he'll like them?" Duck asked his voice filled with hope as the human smiled. "Of course he will ole' boy no doubt about it; I felt the same way when I met my Wife. I was so nervous to tell her how I felt that instead of telling her in person, I did the same thing like what you are doing right now." "Really?" "Of course." They soon saw Edward who was at the water tower getting a drink; cheeks were burning up and droplets of sweat were coming down. The old engine smiled black eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Good afternoon there Duck. How are you?" He asked kindly.

Duck gulped as he started to stutter a little as his driver gave him a supportive but encouraging pat as he looked at him determinedly asking for the roses. Doing the honors, he stepped out with the bouquet in his hands; Edward looked surprised; no one had ever given him such a present before but was delighted to have one. Rosie the pink engine, was coming around the bend very fast whistling loudly as she thundered down the line causing the card to fly away. "Oh no!" Shouted Duck as it blew in the wind going as far as it could take it. "We're gonna have to get it back; let's get it!" Cried the driver as Duck pumped his pistons chuffing as fast as his wheels could take him promising Edward that he would tell him later as the number 2 engine looked on confused.

Part 2 will come real soon just you wait! Where Diesel and the others will be in next ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Here's Part 2 enjoy!

Chapter 8. Part 2.

Things became real quiet at Tidmouth Sheds. The big engines were taking in the cool breeze and the warm sun rays that were shining down making their paintwork have an outstanding appearance. Their eyes were closed with smiles on their gray faces but all that changed when they heard a very familiar beep coming towards them; opening their orbs, and making deep scowls, they saw it was Diesel with a non too noticeable smirk. James made the lowest growl anyone could hear as he blew out dark pitch black steam his face as red as his splendid paint-work.

"What the fuck are you doing here? you low life bucket of oil? Get the hell out of here!" James said angrily causing for Gordon, Henry, Toby, Percy, Emily, Edward, and Thomas to look at him very flabbergasted for his use of profanity. Gordon, who was next to Sodor's number 5, looked at him strange. Diesel raised one eyebrow. "Why James, what ever is the matter? and why the use of such language like that?" The mixed traffic engine gritted his teeth. "Don't try to act you haven't done anything wrong and you're covering it up by acting all pure and innocent Diesel because I'm not falling for it one bit!" Gordon then got everything in his funnel and knew exactly what his ally was talking about. "Wait a minute, James, what is this all about?" "Well, my arrogant pompous friend, as you may know, Diesel here came to see me while I was at Farmer McColl's Farm earlier today telling me a secret that I didn't even want to know... Duck and Edward are going steady."

"WHAT!?" They all yelled except Thomas who knew. This caused a big erupted argument over the engines. "Why didn't Duck tell us from the beginning? I know we got off on a rough start when we met him, but even so, he could have admit it that he was in love with him or wanted to." Henry angrily said. "Henry, I don't meant to burst your bubble, but, I just don't see the reason why that quack would love that Old Iron." "Well, if you recall James, Edward was the one that saved your life and you showed him respect that he greatly deserved despite being called the same name; plus, after hearing about it, Duck grew to like him more." Emily gently reminded him who just rolled his eyes his cheeks gaining back some color.

Gordon harrumphed couldn't believe what in the hell he was hearing at the moment. One minute he was just taking a relaxing sun bath and dreaming about being the fastest engine as usual; the next thing, their rival/archenemy decided was to them a visit that would start up some shit to rise.

Look out for more soon. Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's Chapter 9 of the fic enjoy! :) ;)

Chapter 9.

"Hmph, that good-for-nothing bucket of bolts; he needs to learn respect by not sticking his horn where it doesn't belong. It's not going to take nothing off of him just to do that." The big express engine thought bitterly. Thomas looked up at his old companion with a worried expression but Edward, on the other hand, knew what they were all talking about and why they were mad. He spoke up in full confidence along with a soft but stern tone. "Now you listen here Diesel, you may not like us, you may not like me for that matter but you had no right whatsoever to go around and say all those mean things; nobody is perfect we all make mistakes and learn from them in the end I even made some in the past because of my silliness and somewhat out of order ways. But I knew how to fix them by being helpful to others who I love and care the most."

Diesel rolled his eyes not really believing a word that was being said. He grew a sneaky smirk. "Well Edward, since you are such a very truthful engine at the moment, I need you to answer this question that I have in store and you need to be honest about it...in front of all your friends. Do you like Duck?" The others turned their attention on him their black eyes awaiting for his confession. "Of course I do; he and I work on the same branch line." "No, that's not what I meant I mean, do you like like him? as in love? Because, if you do, and wanted to kiss him on his Great Western lips, then you should just admit it besides, we all know now." Edward blushed the darkest deep shade of crimson anyone has ever seen as he rolled further into his berth; Thomas bit his bottom lip feeling terribly sorry for him. James was about to speak up, but Percy stopped him not wanting for him to cause a scene and things would get out of hand.

A loud whistle was then heard as the other steamies saw Duck coming to a siding. Diesel grinned wickedly. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Romeo engine himself. We were just talking about your old piece of scrap for a boyfriend that's in there who can't wait to see you." "What?!" Duck gasped out blushing real hard. Percy chimed in. "Duck, you're not going to kiss Edward are you?" He asked innocently hoping to not get yelled at by him who he got so used to the minute he arrived. He grew confused; how did they know? usually, he always thought it was Thomas due to his yap trap but the tank engine rarely spoke shaking his head as into say he didn't do it. Gordon then butted in doing all the explaining until he couldn't talk anymore as he panted. This caused the green pannier engine to let out dark clouds of steam his face so red they thought it would come off.

"Oh please, I would never kiss him even if my life depended on it; give me a fucking break already." The others gasped. Henry, cleared from his shock, then pointed out still crossed. "Maybe it's because Edward didn't greet Emily when she took Annie and Clarabel due to him being in a rush to finish his other jobs?" Gordon also angrily stated, "Or how about when he offended Harvey when he came to the Island?" Hearing all the commotion, Edward knew he couldn't hide forever knowing how he had messed up back then but still, he just didn't have the strength to go out there and face his secret-crush.

"Look, I understand where you all are coming with this. Even though Ed has done some heroic things many years ago, I would never rush him if he is not ready to go that deep and quick yet." Duck explained.

There you have it enjoy! More will be in hopefully by tomorrow night so hold on thank you! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Part 2 right now! :)

Chapter 9. Part 2.

Sir Topham Hatt was in his office doing some paperwork and munching on his glaze covered scones at the same time. The knocking at the door got his attention revealing to be the Station-Master. Asking him what was the matter, he was ordered to come to Tidmouth Sheds right away where there was an argument taking place. He wasted no time; putting on his top-hat, he then got in his car and drove off.

The rumbling sound of the blue car got everyone's attention as the steam team looked up seeing their boss getting out along with his two helpers. He was very crossed. "I had just gotten a message from the Station-Master about an argument going on here; just what is the fuss about?" Edward cleared his throat and started to explain slowly and carefully that the tender engines were angry at Diesel due to him thinking and starting a rumor that he and Duck were in love. The Fat Controller shook his head. "I understand Edward. Everyone has that special someone in their life who they can always look up to and depend on them putting all their good trusts also but, I cannot allow love and affection on my railway; business and work comes before those kinds of things."

Diesel then started to speak. "Well Sir, if you don't mind hearing me, I had overheard Thomas and Duck talking from earlier this afternoon while I was doing my jobs." He then looked his way. "Diesel, you maybe devious and you love to have things your way, but that did not gave you the right to listen on a private and personal conversation like that. You could really hurt someone's feelings if you're not too careful and furthermore, it is none of your concern." The engines smirked and chuckled as the BR 08 flushed letting out steam. "Yes Sir, sorry Sir it won't happen again I promise." The Fat Controller smiled nodding his head. "Very well. Nobody is perfect. Engines no matter how young or old they are make mistakes but they can also learn from them once they take their time and do the job right that way, they won't have to go over it. Take Edward prime example, although he has been on the Island more longer than any of you, he was inexperienced at first, but shortly fixed his problems afterwards."

The continuation will be here soon gotta stop for tonight. Take care!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, you guys must be wondering how come I have not put up a new chapter yet. Well, I have an announcement to make: I have an early morning interview tomorrow at 10:00 A.M to go to The University of Phoenix where I might be accepted for college since I graduated from High School and me and my Mom have afternoon Doctor's appointments. But not to worry, I'll put up the continuation tomorrow night hopefully so don't I abandoned this story already; I haven't forgotten it :) plus, I have other fics on different sites I have to finish up; I'm all over the place lol that just goes to show you that I'm busy. But, look out! Thank you, take care, and enjoy the upcoming weekend God bless and as Michael Jackson would say, I love you more :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all Savanah is in the house! And ready to continue so let's go!

Chapter 10.

_Flashback... 45 years ago..._

_ James angrily wheeshed out steam as he saw the clock. "Where is he? he should have been here from 15 minutes ago. Argh... If he doesn't get here within the next 10 seconds, he's in for a big surprise." Just then, Edward came chuffing up towards the red engine; he looked tired and worned out his face as red as James's paintwork. "Where in the Hell have you been all this time? don't you know that we are running late?" He puffed his tone dark. "I'm sorry James but I was at the Steamworks getting repaired plus, they had to fix my pistons." "Pah, I don't care even if you're axels ached I'm running late and you're not helping one bit; you are as old as coal Edward; you are nothing but a piece of old iron." And he steamed snootily away leaving number 2 sulking trying hard not to shed any tears he had to stay strong for his friends but mainly himself as he chuffed sadly to do his jobs one tear slowly going down._

_ James returned to Tidmouth Sheds still angry as ever. Thomas and Percy stared at him with mad expressions seeing him backing into his berth. "Can you believe Edward? He made me late just because he was at the works getting fixed. He is so well up into age that he might break down on us any minute. He is nothing but old iron." "Old Iron?" Puffed Percy hotly. "Edward is not old iron James, he maybe old but to us, he is still young." "Percy's right." Puffed Thomas, "I bet Edward can even beat you in a race any time, any day if you just give him a chance; Hmph, sooner or later, you might even ask him for some help if something happens to you." "Oh please, don't make me laugh; there is nothing that old crackpot can help me with more than just be my back engine and that's the way I see it." _

_ The next morning, James was still in a bitter and foul mood. His driver had called in for he was ill and couldn't make it to work. The Stationmaster called saying that a bunch of troublesome boys were meddling around with James's controls and needed to be stopped. But James didn't know; he was already leaving he didn't even hear the men for he had went far. The vain engine was going very fast than ever trying hard to apply his brakes it was then he realized he didn't have his driver or fireman with him; he was now scared. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" He shouted hoping anyone could hear him from miles around._

_ Edward, who heard the news, quickly called for Charlie and Sidney who had heard themselves; getting some rope hopping into his cab speeding down the tracks. He pumped his pistons as hard as he could not giving up. No matter how much James talked about him, Edward still gave him respect despite getting off on a rocky start. He soon found him then, the driver, with the rope in his hands, he circled it around until it got to his buffer. He then screeched to stop. Edward panted while smiling the sweat running down his handsome face. "Are you alright James?" He asked. James blushed hotly looking down at the ground. "Yes I am, I'm sorry for what I said to you from yesterday James, I didn't mean for-" "Apology accepted James no harm done. I'm just glad that you're okay." And the two allies made it back home smiling at each-other._

_More on the way soon, sorry for the long wait! From the episode Old Iron. :) enjoy!_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone. Sorry for not continuing but I'm here now; just had a lot on my mind lately. Now, get ready! :D :)

Chapter 11.

Duck smiled at the memory. He remembered hearing it from Bill and Ben themselves; Edward was a hero; James also smiled as well gazing at the sky and feeling like it was just yesterday. "But although, he is usually helping others, there were times that Edward himself, had another side than what we are so used to; remember when Harvey came?" Thomas puffed looking straight ahead.

_Flashback... 32 Years ago..._

_ It was another typical Monday Morning on the Island of Sodor. All the people and children were getting ready for a usual day for work and school busying themselves driving back and forth on the road. At Tidmouth Sheds, The Fat Controller's car pulled up towards the steam team getting out walking over his hands behind his back like ordinary. "Good Morning everyone, today, a new engine has made his arrival on Sodor; a new crane engine to be exact. You all will show our new visitor around and make him feel welcomed here; he is over at Brendam Docks right now. Puff proudly." And he left; this made the steamies smile from funnel to footplate gazing at each-other._

_ "I hope he is nice." Puffed Percy as Thomas beamed at his best friend. "I hope that he will be a very useful engine like the rest of us." Gordon rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please, we get new engines coming here each year whenever we cannot manage; what will be so great about him?" Going onto the turntable, he chuffed snootily away leaving the others to scowl after him. "What a bossy boiler." Thomas muttered. "And a big sausage." Percy replied back._

_Part 2 coming soon it's almost 2 A.M. And I'm going to call it a night; catch you all tomorrow take care and God Bless! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone Savanah Here :) sorry for putting off Rose Petals on a Moonlight Eve for awhile now I know I keep saying that I will do it soon and soon turns into later and later turns into days, and weeks; it's just that, now that I'm back in School which is College now called The University of Phoenix, I'm a little more busy but don't worry, everything that I'm doing is all online so I have nothing to complain about :) I'm doing 3 weeks of Orientation; I'm now in the 2nd week after I finished and passed the 1st :) :) :D but anyway, once again, I'm terribly sorry for putting it off and hopefully, I'll get my groove back into it so pray and cross your fingers that you will see an update for this Saturday night! See you all then and enjoy the rest of your week :) ;)


End file.
